


ASL, Easy as 1,2,3

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: American Sign Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Written for the 2014 Rysposito Secret Santa Fic Exchange</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Ryan and Espo join a club together (paintball, chess, dance, anything) when they have an argument over who would be better at it. But, then they start to secretly really enjoy it and at the end they get to use something they learned together to solve a case or take out a bad guy! Smut/no smut, either way I don’t mind.</b></p><p> </p><p>"That's not all I can do with my hands."</p><p>"I know, hermosa, show me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASL, Easy as 1,2,3

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly late and I am very very sorry about that! I had to write three fics for the fic exchange(don't ask) and I had a personal issue that I am trying to fight through so please forgive me for the lateness. 
> 
> If you don't want to read the smut, that's okay, just stop where Ryan says, _Thank you, princess_
> 
> wooohoo, first rysposito fic of 2015 party

"What makes you think that you're the best? I thought you love my massages." Javier challenged putting down the knife he was using too cut up onions and face his boyfriend's back as he cut the carrots.

Kevin didn't even falter his quick chopping to answer, "So what? Have you seen me play the piano?"

 _Damn_ , Javier thought,  _he had him there_ , but he wasn't giving in that easily, "And?" Shut up, like you'd have a better response.

"Next time I play, keep an eye on how fast my fingers move and the accuracy." Javier held back a groan because there was no way he would watch Kevin's hands when he could stare at his face as he was in the midst of playing a song. He usually had his eyes relaxed shut, but a small tip of his tongue tended to peek through lips that were already red from him biting his bottom lip as well. It was a beautiful sight.

"Fine, if my massages suck then I won't give you any anymore." Javier shrugged his shoulders with a fake frown because he loved watching Kevin get all worked up.

At the sound of this, Kevin finally paused their dinner preparations to face his partner, "What? I didn't say that I didn't like your back massages, Javi."

"Then what did you say,  _Kevin_?" Javier asked with a smirk.

"There's a difference between excelling in back rubs and excelling in American Sign Language." Kevin did that cute thing that Javi loves with his eyebrows where they furrowed slightly in confusion.

"I could be fluent in Sign Language if I really wanted to, I'll have you know." Javier crossed his arms over his chest with a mock pout.

"The closest thing to signing you can do is flip off Mr. Darren when he takes our parking space-and that's not even sign language." Kevin smiled as he turned back to his vegetables.

Javier scoffed, "What are you, dictator of the signs?"

"Only because we both know I'd be the better signer." Kevin said absolutely with a smile that Javier couldn't see.

Javier huffed and pulled Kevin into a backwards hug with a small kiss to the hair above his boyfriend's ear. "Is that a challenge I hear, cutie?"

Kevin rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Why does it have to be a challenge, you'd save more dignity if you just gave in right now."

Javier spun his boyfriend around to face him with raised eyebrows, "Oh, you are  _so_ on, leprechaun." He laughed at Kevin's narrowed eyes, "The library has a class starting up this week, we'll both take it and whoever scores higher on the test at the end wins."

Kevin nodded, "Uh-huh, wins what exactly?"

Javier bit his lip, every time they usually made bets the winner won a full body massage, but even if Javi won the bet he'd end up giving Kevin the massage because he really couldn't say no to him. "The satisfaction of knowing you're better than the other."

"Nope," Kevin shook his head, but Javi didn't really expect anything else because Javier might always be the instigator, but Kevin always makes sure the prize is worth his while "winner gets to pick dinner for a whole month."

Javier laughed, "You're on, Corazon. I hope you love chocolate cake because we're going to be having a lot of it for dinner soon."

"That's what you think," Kevin smiled and tossed a chopped carrot at Javier's head only to watch it bounce to the floor. "You're gonna pick that up, babe. Just so you know."

Javier rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to pick that up; Kevin threw it (shut up, okay? He could at least pretend he wasn't wrapped around his boyfriend's finger), "You worry about trying to figure out how to possibly beat me and I'll worry about cleaning up after your messy ass."

"Why should I clean it up, if you make it a mess in the first place."

Javier sputtered because he would never get used to how  _completely inappropriate_ his boyfriend could be. Really, he could be as innocent as a toddler one minute talking about puppies and ice cream (not really, it's just an example, sheesh) and then the next minute he's saying shit that could make a pornstar blush. Would it be wrong for Javier to say he found it completely adorable?

When Kevin stuck his tongue out at Javier and tossed another carrot, Javier laughed and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Kevin pulled away first, but rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, "You better sign as well as you can kiss or else I think you're going to get sick of honey milk with dinner real fast."

* * *

It was about six weeks later when Castle started to sense something was up with the boys. He noticed both Ryan and Esposito slipping into their jackets at the end of the shift and ran over to them to catch them before they left, "Are you two coming to movie night tonight?"

The boys exchanged a look before Ryan answered, "Sorry, we can't tonight, Castle." And before Castle could question them, they were in the elevator descending to the first floor.

Castle frowned and walked back to Beckett, "They're up to something. They have declined the past six movie nights because they're too busy running off somewhere secret."

Beckett barely looked up from the last of her paper work, "Why don't you just change movie nights to Saturday if they're busy on Fridays, Castle."

Castle huffed taking a seat next to his wife, "But, Vincent's only has the three for two pizzas special on  _Friday."_

Beckett stole a quick glance at Castle, "I'm sure your wallet can afford an extra pizza."

Castle rolled his eyes as if insulted, "You know the boys are always nagging me to let them pay for our outings and adventures," Beckett rolled her eyes because usually their 'adventures' were paintballing and midnight movies, "and New York pizza doesn't come cheap."

"Just order the two pies then, you three all but waste the third one usually, anyway."

Castle sighed, " _First of all_ , that pizza fight was  _not_  a waste and  _second of all_ , it's not the pizza that's bugging me. It's the not knowing where they scamper off to that kills me."

Beckett leaned back in her chair with a smile, "Oh, so Richard Castle is upset that his little boys are all grown up and having fun without him."

"Maybe they're apart of some robot fight club..." He ignored Beckett's comment and begin to try and figure out where Ryan and Esposito went on Friday nights. He laughed and snapped his fingers, "What if they're going to some underground gay dance club. Or they've developed this weird belief that the sex on Friday," He checked his clock, "at around eight thirty creates the best orgasms."

Beckett's nose scrunched up, "Castle, do you even  _hear_  the words coming out of your mouth?"

Castle nodded seriously and took Beckett's hand in his, "If you want, we can test out that second theory."

Beckett slapped his hand lightly, "If you weren't just talking about Ryan and Esposito in the same context, I might have been a little more eager." She gave him a look, "Besides... _underground gay dance club_? What does that even mean?"

"It means that Ryan and Esposito are up to something, could be dangerous,  _extremely dangerous_  and as a concerned friend I must figure out what they're doing and make sure they're okay." Castle saw the look Beckett was giving him and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Castle, just stay out of their business.  _Please_." She was practically begging him.

Castle smiled and shook his head, "Nope," Before leaving a feather light kiss on Beckett's nose.

* * *

Kevin and Javier watched with rapt attention as their teacher signed that night's lesson aim. She stood in front of the room in the back of the library and allowed her hands to do the talking as their swiftly morphed into different shapes to form a beautiful language.

 _Today, is the second part of our time unit._ she signed,  _Tonight we will start to learn some basic signs like daily, monthly, weekly and so on to express when and/or how often you do something._

From the corner of his eye, Javier could see how Kevin's baby blue eyes followed every movement of their teacher's hands and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel just a bit jealous for her to be getting  _his boyfriend's_ attention. He was pathetic, really.

Kevin must have noticed his staring and turned to look at his boyfriend in confusion. He mouthed "What's wrong?" but Javier just shook his head with a slight huff and turned back to the front of the classroom just in time to see their teacher sending them off with their partners to practice the new signs…

Wait, he missed her showing them the signs?  _Had he been staring at Kevin that long?_ It didn't surprise him though, it wouldn't be the first time he got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. But there was a time and place for it and in the middle of ASL class when he was trying to kick said lover's ass, he couldn't afford any setbacks.

He turned to his boyfriend and got a faceful of one of his smug little shit faced grins, that Javier thought were hot as hell when used against anyone except him. He brought up his hands to sign,  _You watch me, not teacher?_ If Kevin said that in English, he'd sound ridiculous, but they were just starting to learn American Sign Language and didn't know an abundant amount of signs. Just like their teacher instructed, they explained words they couldn't sign with signs they did know; they never just simply finger spelled something, And putting besides the sentence that sounded like a first grader talking, his signing was absolutely flawless. His fingers morphed along with his hands at the all the right places even though Kevin didn't even look like he was trying to perfect his signing; he was a natural.

Javier? Not so much. His signing was much more clumsy and he stumbled here or there trying to find the right word to sign, often.  _Ha, ha,_ He did spell that to emphasize the sarcasm on his face,  _shut up and sign_

Kevin's eyes crinkled up as he held back a laugh, not wanting everyone else in the room's attention on them and signed,  _This is everyday,_ he made a fist with his thumb sticking out and dragged it against his jaw quickly, Javier nodded and copied the sign. Kevin smiled and signed again,  _I'll make a sentence first,_ he closed his eyes briefly to think of a sentence and smiled mischievously before signing,  _I want to make love with you daily._

It took a moment for Javier to understand what he was saying because he used the sign for make as in "build" and love as in the verb, but he still got his point across. Javier gave a wolfish grin before signing in return,  _Babe, I need,_ he puffed his cheeks as he signed need for emphasize,  _it daily._

Javier had forgotten though that you're supposed to drag your first for 'everyday' and instead tapped it against his jaw. Unfortunately, that was also the moment that their teacher decided to stroll by and check up on Kevin and Javier's progress. He really hoped she hadn't caught their conversation, or more rather the sentence that Javier was only responding to.

She placed a gentle hand on Javier's shoulder and rapped her knuckles against the desk to gain everyone's attention and once she had the class' eyes on her she spoke, "I know I usually prefer a 'voice-off' environment, but Javier has just pointed out something that I must explain in English."  _Oh great, everyone's eyes were on him now._ "When you're signing, you must be extremely careful about how you sign something because you could want to sign one thing, but actually sign something completely different.

"For example, Kevin and Javier, now I only caught the last of their conversation, but assumedly Kevin told Javier that he wanted something daily and Javier responded that he  _needed_  it daily," She looked down at Javier and praised him, "Great manual markers by the way,' Before continuing, "Please sign your response, Javier." Thank God she didn't start with Kevin's sentence and by the look of relief on Kevin;s face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Sure," Javier mumbled before he signed again,  _I need it daily._ He ignored Kevin's suggestive wink as he signed  _Me too_ discretely in his lap.

Their teacher's next words though brought Kevin and Javier out of their silent conversation, "By mixing up his signs, Javier just signed that he needs his menstrual cycle."

Javier's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' as Kevin stifled his laughs. The rest of the men in the class also seemed to get a kick out this as well, but their teacher ignored their teasings and explained, "'Everyday' has the motion of dragging against your jaw like this," She signed the correct way and said, "But, what Javier was singing, was just how you sign period, so unless you need your period, I suggest you drag instead of tap."

Javier thanked her under his breath as she walked away leaving some men near by still snickering at him, but Javier brushed them off as Kevin rubbed his leg sympathetically and signed,  _It's okay, beautiful, I'll always love you and when you're PMSing._ He had to spell that last one.

Javier made a bitch face and sarcastically signed,  _funny_  causing Kevin to smile even more. Not that Javier was complaining.

The rest of the night went just as it did every class; the teacher teaches them a new sign, Kevin masters it in the first go while Javier continues to stumble because he's too mesmerized by Kevin's hands as he signs (and he may just have a new fetish) to even work on his skills. And before Javier knows it, it's 9:45 and class is wrapping up for the night and Kevin and Javier are exiting the library into the chilly New York night.

"You want to grab a quick bite to eat? We don't have to be in work until later in the day tomorrow." Javier looked down at Kevin who was holding onto his arm, snuggling close as they walked down the sidewalk to their favorite 24/7 dinner. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic place to eat by a long shot, but they had been eating there ever since they were first partners.

"I'd love that."Kevin smiled, his nose crinkling up cutely as he lifted his head off Javier's shoulder. Javier found himself smiling just by looking at his boyfriend's grin and lowered his head slowly to drop a small kiss to his nose.

* * *

The next evening, Kevin and Javier found themselves sitting at their respective desks attempting to wrap up their case without hitting another dead end.

Kacey Wright ran a small orphanage on 34th street, but was found dead on her bedroom floor that morning from a blow to her head. The scene was messy and rushed; bleached some areas but it was still obvious that she had been murdered. The only prints and such found were from several different children at the orphanage.

Each child was interviewed that could been seen as a suspect, but they all seemed to have an alibi; each other. Of course they'd stick together; they were a family and did their best to keep everyone out of suspicion.

Each child brought in made sure to bring up the possibility of her mysterious boyfriend being the one that committed the the end, her boyfriend, Brett Aders, had an air tight alibi of being in jury duty at the time of murder (cue Castle's comments about jury duty actually being useful for once).

Although, none of the team wanted to believe that a child (more likely a teenager) would be responsible for their guardian's death, but there was no other plausible reasoning. Now was just trying to figure out who did it and why.

Kevin was in the midst of thoroughly checking one of the teenager's cell phone record when Castle plopped himself in the seat next to him that was there for his boyfriend. Kevin looked up, not that surprised to see the writer sitting besides him because he often found Castle to talk about ridiculously impossible theories, Castle's books (Kevin  _loved_ to hear about Castle's ideas for the upcoming Nikki Heat novels, especially what he planned for Roach and Castle loved to hear Kevin's thoughts after he read the drafts) or even to just chat. But unlike usual times when castle sat down in this seat, he was silent with a smug smile staring at the Irishman.

"Can I help you, Castle?" Kevin asked lifting his head up from the computer and Javier noticed the writer's odd behavior and looked up as well.

Castle finally spoke after a moment of uneasy silence, "So, Ryan, how was last night?"

"Uh, good, Castle...how was your night…?" Kevin asked hesitantly exchanging a look with Javier, the Latino in return simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Poker night was good, I have left over pizza since you two decided to bail on me yet again." He sighed dramatically slumping his shoulders. He was Martha's son alright.

"Are you still upset, Castle?" Kevin frowned, "I'm sorry, man, don't worry in a month or so we'll be back to poker night." He said sincerely.

Castle smiled, "It's okay, buddy, as long as you had fun dancing." Beckett came by and smacked him lightly upside the head telling him to drop it, but his smirk never left his face.

"Why do I feel like you two know something we don't?" Javier asked putting his pen down and narrowing his eyes at the writer because over protective boyfriend was kicking in.

Castle opened his mouth to respond when a woman cleared her throat softly, "Excuse me, are you Detective beckett's team?" A little girl, no more than seven, was standing at her side hiding behind the woman's legs.

Castle smiled down at the girl with a small wave, but she only blushed and turned herself backwards. Castle chuckled at her shyness and turned to see Beckett approaching the woman with a smile. "I'm Detective Beckett, is there something I can help you with?"

The woman nodded, "My name is Catherine and this is Rose," She urged the young girl forward. "She was one of the children that lived in Ms. Wright's orphanage."

Castle smiled, his inner paternal instincts kicking in, "Hello, Rose, that's a beautiful name."

Rose didn't responded to Castle's greeting other than stare at his lips in concentration. Catherine sighed softly rubbing the toddler's back, "I'm afraid she cannot hear you, Detective," She addressed Castle not knowing he wasn't officially apart of the NYPD.

"She's deaf," Kevin stated the obvious looking down at the girl. He made eye contact with the girl and waved shortly with a smile. She waved back with a matching smile.

Catherine nodded with a frown, "And unfortunately, her interpreter was Ms. Wright, she had known Rose since she was a baby. As far as she knows, it was her mother killed. She has been pestering social services about coming, she wouldn't tell them anything until yesterday she drew this," She pulled out a picture of a yellow oval with NYPD written in a child's handwriting, "She must have something to say, but she will only speak with a Police Officer, assumedly about the murder."

Beckett nodded in understanding, "I wish I could sign with her, I unfortunately never got around to learning the language, but Officer Dezmond can. He usually translates, but I just hope he's around the precinct right now." When Beckett went to look around the bullpen, her Irish partner caught her attention on the floor in front of the toddler.

Kevin was in his own world with Rose, both immersed in their conversation of signing. Castle laughed lightly, "Since when does Ry know how to sign?"

Javier smiled, proud of his boyfriend, "You think we were leaving you hanging every Friday for shits and giggles? We had a bet over who'd be the better signer, Kev or me. There's a class in the library." He explained.

"Ohhh," Castle said, now understanding where they were running off to (he'll admit he was kind of disappointed to find it wasn't something scandalous like an intense underground gay dance club or something like that).

They all turned to watch the rest of their conversation even if they weren't really sure of what they were saying.

Kevin kneeled in front of the little girl once he had her attention,  _Hello, Rose. My name is Kevin._ He spelled his name slowly as she watched, but she didn't need it slow and instantly smiled when she realized she could have a conversation with someone without the need to read lips.

Kevin smiled when he saw her sign,  _Hello, Kevin._ But instead of spelling his name, she signed 'blue' (the hand shape of 'B' bouncing up and down), but instead of a 'B' she used the 'K' sign instead. He recognized this as Rose giving him a name sign, a sign that a deaf person usually gave to people to address them by instead of spelling out their name each time and using distinctive traits about the person to morph with the first letter of their name.

 _I don't know a lot of signs. I started learning 6 weeks ago. I'm sorry._ Kevin frowned and hoped he'd be able to understand her.

She smiled and lifted her small hands to continue signing,  _You're okay, I'll slow down if you need help._ She waited for him to nod before she continued and told him what happened the night her foster mother was murdered. There was a word here or there he didn't understand, but he understood the story overall.

One of the older children, Josh, had been upset with Catherine (Rose was too young to understand what was going on, but by the way she described it, it seemed as he was in the midst of a high and Catherine was reprimanding him for his behavior.) and he let his anger. Unfortunately he pushed her around too much and she smacked her head on the corner of dresser just hard enough to knock her out. Josh panicked and left her there, and by the morning she had bled out.

Kevin's eyes softened as he watched this little girl sign her recall of these tragic events and her small body shaking as hiccuped sobs escaped her and tears trailed down her cheeks.  _I was hiding behind the bed...I should have stopped him but I was scared. I'm sorry, Kevin. And he said he'd hurt me if I told, he dragged me out and locked the door._ She paused her signing to lift up the sleeve of her dress where there was an angry hand print shaped bruise.

Kevin's eyes widened and signed,  _Josh?!_

She nodded her head softly, but when she began to sign her hands were moving much more furiously than before.  _I should have helped her, Kevin! I could've helped her. But she's gone now...no one treated me like an actual friend except her. I miss her._

Kevin shook his head,  _It's not your fault, Rose. Josh is bad, not you._ He paused and smiled softly,  _And I'll be your friend._

Rose smiled at that and threw herself into Kevin's arm before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She brought her hand to her chin and extended it downwards to sign  _Thank you._

Kevin held her tight and returned the sign,  _You're welcome, princess._

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

“You know, babe,” Kevin panted pulling away from Javier’s kiss, “I think I won our bet.”

Javier’s eyes opened at the lack of Kevin’s lips against his, “You’re going to bring this up now. We’ll talk about it later,” He dove his head down to reinitiate their kiss, but Kevin shook his head.

“No sex until you agree I won.” Kevin smirked when he saw Javier nod his head quickly.

“I’m not going to even argue,” Javier whispered as he grinded his naked crotch against his boyfriend’s.

Kevin moaned loudly, becoming limp for a brief moment underneath Javier so the latter used this distraction to connect their lips together again. He swallowed each of Kevin’s moans as he continued to grind them together and their erect cocks painfully begging to be relieved each time.

“The things you did with those hands, you almost had be coming in the library just watching you sign.” Javier breathed as he watched Kevin open his eyes quickly; he could just barely see blue because of how dilated they were.

Kevin lifted his hand slowly to bring it into Javier’s view, and immediately Javier’s attention was on it. Kevin laughed and while Javier was caught up in Kevin dragging his fingers slowly across his cheek, he swiftly flipped him over so now he was the one on top of Javier.

The blankets fell off their bodies and were now tangled in their legs, but Kevin barely registered the chill of the air because he was actually sweating; they both were. Cuddling turned to small kisses, those turned into a heavy make out session and before they knew it they hungrily kissing every part of naked skin of the other.

Kevin sat just under Javier’s cock, his back was straight as he trailed his finger agonizingly slow down Javier’s chest and stomach. Kevin could feel the goosebumps beneath his fingers as his fingers continued their journey south; dancing along Javier’s tanned skin. Kevin was about to wrap his hand around Javier’s dick, so close he could feel the heat radiating off it, but stopped short not even a centimeter away and retracted his hand. Javier’s breathing hitched when he saw Kevin pull his hand away from his burning cock.

“Kevin,” Let it be known that Kevin Ryan is the only person that Javier Esposito has or ever will ever beg or whine to, in or out of bed.

Kevin grinned wickedly at the whine and hummed, “You know, I could do a lot with my hands...More than just sign and play the piano…”

Javier groaned, “I know, I know, mi hermosa, show me.”

Kevin shook his head, “But, babe, I don’t know what to do first. I should take my time; treat you right.” His groping hands returned to Javier’s body, everywhere except where Javier needed it most.

“Corazon, you’re killing me.” Javier raised his hand to jerk himself, but Kevin was quicker and pulled both of his hands above his head.

“Na-uh,” Kevin licked his swollen lips, “You’re mine; I do.” Kevin looked down at his boyfriend and narrowed his eyes with no heat behind it, “Do I need to waste even more time tying you to the bed or can you handle yourself, big boy.” Kevin didn’t wait for Javier’s quick nod before grinning, “Good because, I want to be the one to make you cum.” He released Javier’s wrists and brought his hands to wrap them around his hips.

Kevin lowered his mouth to his lover’s neck and sucked a large hickey where it couldn’t be hid unless Javier wore a turtleneck the next morning. “Mine.” Kevin repeated before resucking the same spot. Javier nodded repeatedly as Kevin continued to kiss spot after spot down his body claiming each spot his.

In a few short moments, Kevin had left a trail of small bruises along Javier’s body that lead to his cock that was now flat against his stomach just beginning to leak cum. Kevin positioned his lips right above Javier’s member that was begging (along with Javier) to be touched and squeezed and gripped. Kevin opened his mouth as if he were about to take Javier in, but only released a small anti-climatic sigh; Javier practically whimpered as the soft breath collided into his over sensitive dick.

Kevin moved from his boyfriend’s crotch to just a bit lower and ghosted his lips on the inside of his thigh with feather light kisses in a trail back up to Javier’s groin. “God, Javier,” Kevin breathed, “you’re so beautiful.”

Javier couldn’t help but the whimper he let out as he thrusted himself towards his boyfriend’s mouth, “Kevin!” He couldn’t say anything else, he was too dazed for his mouth to say anything other than his lover’s name.

Kevin looked up to see Javier breathing heavy with himself propped up using his elbows and sitting on his hands so he avoided touching himself. From Kevin’s view, he could see no brown in his eyes; only black. “Okay, baby, I got you.” He promised in a whispered.

Javier waited with bated breath as Kevin situated himself so he could spread his fingers wide against Javier’s chest and push him back into the mattress. He slowly lowered his mouth to Javier’s ear and repeated, “I’ve got you, my love.”

Finally, Kevin rubbed his own begging erection against Javier’s. Kevin swallowed the loud moan that Javier let out just after Kevin wrapped his cool, slender fingers wrap around both of their burning cocks. Kevin pumped slowly at first, using his thumb to wipe some of the pre-cum off the head of Javier’s leaking dick to wet his hand. Although, Kevin was concentrating on making Javier have such an orgasm, he’d see stars, he made sure to never let their lips separate catching every moan and sigh that Javier released.

When Javier couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he thrusted his dick in and out of Kevin’s faster and rougher than the Irishman was. But, once Kevin felt Javier fucking himself into his closed fist he groaned and jerked his hand faster. The sudden roughness of both of their actions made them pause for a moment to look into each other’s lust filled eyes and have one of their famous silent conversations. At the same second, Kevin and Javier began their fun right where they left off, only this time it was filled with much more energy and force and hunger.

Their kiss was biting, teeth and tongue filled; Kevin bit Javier’s lip and hoped he didn’t break skin until Javier opened his mouth allowing Kevin to slip his tongue through. He ran it along every part of Javier’s mouth before Javier began to fight for control in the kiss by tangling their tongues together.

While their kiss grew heated, Kevin was using even more effort in pumping their dicks fast and rough, but it had a rhythm to it. He felt himself close to the edge and knew Javier had to be close as well.

As Javier was jerked off by his boyfriend, he had his hand full of Kevin’s ass and was using Kevin’s rhythm to squeeze it and push them closer. He knew he was about to cum soon, just the thought of right now with their erected cocks, wet and sticky, pressed up against each other had his mind spinning. But feeling as Kevin’s beautiful hand continued to jerk at just the right pace he knew it was time.

“Kevin,” Javier panted, breaking their kiss, “I’m gonna…”

Kevin brought his free hand to place a finger to his boyfriend’s lips, “I’ve got you.” His hand increased its speed and gripped their dicks tighter. Javier nodded and Kevin whispered, hot in his ear, “Cum, baby. Do it for me.”

That did it for Javier, the second after he heard Kevin say that he was screaming his name so loud the neighbors were definitely going to complain again. Javier’s vision was white as he rode out his orgasm, cuming in Kevin’s hand.

When he came back to his senses, he saw Kevin still perched on his thighs above him jerking himself off as he chanted Javier’s name over and over. Javier smiled and relaxed against his pillow enjoying the sight of Kevin, naked and flushed jerking himself off on top of him to his name. He watched as Kevin’s eyes fluttered open and stared into his before he gave one last jerk and was cuming into his hand as it spilt to Javier’s stomach below him. Javier watched as Kevin released his leaking dick and gripped the sheets tightly riding out his orgasm.

Once Kevin had finished, he breathed heavy and looked down at the mess on both their stomachs. He was breathing heavy and tired, but before he laid down next to Javier he ran his hand down his boyfriend’s stomach covering his fingers in cum. “Here’s another thing I can do with my hands,” He said making Javier shiver as Kevin brought his hand to his mouth. Kevin looked Javier directly in the eyes as he ran his tongue along his fingers and licked each one clean thoroughly not missing one spot.

Javier whimpered as he heard Kevin moan, “Javi, we taste delicious.” Once Kevin cleaned his hand he used his pointer finger to cover the tip in the cum that setting in Javier’s belly button. He lifted the finger steadily to Javier’s mouth this time instead of his so he could take the finger in his mouth and taste themselves.

They never once broke eye contact.

Javier let go of Kevin’s finger with a soft ‘pop’ and raised his hand to brush a strand of hair from his eyes to behind his ear and then laced their fingers together. Kevin smiled tiredly, and fell besides Javier, ignoring the mess all over them.

Javier pulled Kevin up against his chest and kissed the back of his neck softly. He tasted the salt on lips from the layer of sweat that coated their bodies. “We need a shower, babe.” Javier said as his lover pushed himself further into Javier’s grip.

“I could go for a round two.” Kevin said even though the exhaustion in his voice said otherwise. “After we cuddle, though.”

Javier laughed, “Maybe we could include this in the bet. Because I’d love to have this every night for dinner.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose ASL as the club because it's honestly the most beautiful language. I've been taken it since freshman year and it's just so much fun and I really wanted to incoporate my passion for ASl with this.
> 
> That whole period thing with Javi is true, poor sap in my class got called out on it in class just like poor JaviXD
> 
> When Rose gave Kevin a name sign, that is something that a person of the Deaf Community only can give to people based off their personalty, looks, or interests. And to make it more personal, they'll use the first letter of your name to morph with the sign.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the smut, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think (especially the smut part; that was only my second time trying to write it) I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing and sharing with you!! I mean, it's 5:15 in the morning and I've spent this whole night writing and editting (and I just really fucked up my sleep schedule; I'm not even tired) but I'll have to change that for school...anyway have a great morning/night and for anyone else who totally messed up their sleep schedule and has school soon I wish you luck...we will need it


End file.
